


(Ab)normal

by applesandpears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears





	(Ab)normal

_**(Ab)normal** _   


  
**Title** : (Ab)normal  
 **Character Pairing** : Lily Luna/Rose  
 **Prompt** : Little black sheep  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Word Count** : 395  
 **Summary** : Because everyone wants to be normal.  
 **Author's Notes** : (include any warnings and such)  
[ **Link to Prompt Table**](http://megg-mogg.livejournal.com/16960.html)  
 

“Oi, Lils, get your act together!” James bellowed across the orchard they played on, she heaved a great sigh in response; it wasn’t as though she didn’t want to do well, just that her mind was in other places.

“Sorry, I-I’ll go inside for a bit, I need the loo.” She half mumbled

“What’s that?” Her eldest brother yelled back

“I need the loo.” She replied, somewhat louder than before. Only a few metres away she could see Hugo and Al exchanging glances, obviously concern about her. Probably because she was one of the youngest out of her cousins (and siblings), and certainly the ‘littlest’ out of those she saw frequently.Lily ignored them and proceeded to fly back towards the ground, her focus below her and certainly not _over there_.

Unlike previous years, Lily did not even spare a single moment to smell the wonderful floral scents which The Burrow’s grounds were filled with, nor to gaze at the clouds as she had only a few hours previously. Tears filled her eyes, and she no longer paid attention to anything other than reaching her destination.

Once in the bathroom, she the door behind her and sunk down, hugging her knees to her chest and buried her head upon those. Why, she asked herself, was life so cruel? Couldn’t she be normal, just like everyone else? Why, why, why did she have to like _Rose_? It wasn’t as though the girl was stereotypically beautiful, and yet there was something about her. Her eyes. The feeling she got when she hugged her, tingly but warm and safe.

More salty droplets ran down her cheeks, until a while later when her beloved Rose came to the door, not, as she may have hoped, to throw it open and wrap her arms around Lily, declaring her requited love, but rather to ask “Are you alright in there? You’ve been quite a while”

With one last sob she called out “Yeah, I’m fine; I’ll be out in a sec.” Hoping her voice didn’t sound as shaky as she felt, as she wondered ‘ _Why do I have to be the ‘little’ black sheep?''_

 


End file.
